02 Maja 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tajemnice przyrody - Niepokonany wilk cz. 2 (Baltic Secrets - The invincible Wolf); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Feniks i dywan - Odc. 3; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Zdrowy duch 09:05 Domisie - Sen Pysi; program dla dzieci 09:30 Doctor Who II - Dzień zagłady, odc. 27 (13) (Doctor Who II, ep. 13, Doomsday); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:25 Yesterday; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1984) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Czterdziesty sezon Kabaretu pod Egidą - cz. 2; widowisko 12:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kuchnia zachodzącego słońca 13:15 Klan - odc. 1259; telenowela TVP 13:40 Plebania - odc. 870; telenowela TVP 14:05 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - część III - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska (2004) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3309; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3310; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1263 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 874; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bukolandia - Turydlaki, odc. 2; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Dylematu 5 - Odc. 2 - Spóła - txt str. 777 kraj prod.Polska (2006) 21:15 Vabank - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1982) 23:10 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 23:55 Moje serce zostało z wami część 2 (Cuore nel pozzo, 2 puntata); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2005 01:40 Król koki - odc.3; serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Słodko gorzki; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1996) 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 135 (138) Dziwna para 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 136 Sublokator 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 855 Na huśtawce; telenowela TVP 07:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat Królika Piotrusia j jego przyjaciół - Opowieść o Samuelu Baczko i roladzie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 214 Przygotowanie do walki; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:40 10:40 Święta wojna - Hanys Rider (184) 11:10 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 11; widowisko 11:45 W pogoni za fortuną (Fortune Hunters) - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 13:15 Obóz dla łobuzów - Rok później; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 14:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa gwiazd 14:55 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 19/28; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 493; serial TVP 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 8/23 Ciało i dusza; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1987) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 36/78 - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz. 2 Za bronią - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - AC MILAN - MANCHESTER Utd 22:55 Panorama 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Sport Telegram 23:25 Alibi na środę - Psy - txt str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992) 01:15 Na jedwabnym szlaku - Kazachstan-odc.4; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:37 Zamki i ich władcy - Zamek Praski - symbol wolności (A tales of Castles and Kings. Prague Castle...); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Uroczyste Posiedzenie Izb Parlamentu Polski i Litwy; STEREO 13:00 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 3 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:02 Granice - Meksyk - Stany Zjednoczone. Wielkie przejście (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:56 16/16 - Lotnisko; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:12 16/16 - Nasza ulica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:19 Konstytucja 3 Maja; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 16/16 - Lotnisko; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:43 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 11 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:06 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 12 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kurier; STEREO 01:22 Pogoda; STEREO 01:25 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 11 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 12 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:37 Zamki i ich władcy - Zamek Praski - symbol wolności (A tales of Castles and Kings. Prague Castle...); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:59 Studio reportażu - Flaga na Maszt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Studio reportażu - Studio reportażu - PORZUCONE... OCALONE; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Uroczyste Posiedzenie Izb Parlamentu Polski i Litwy; STEREO 13:00 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 3 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:02 Granice - Meksyk - Stany Zjednoczone. Wielkie przejście (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:56 16/16 - Lotnisko; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:12 16/16 - Nasza ulica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 2.05.2007 godz.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie - odc. 110; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:19 Konstytucja 3 Maja; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (02.05.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:40 Miasto w komie - Miasto w komie prem. 2.05.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:59 Jak przeżyć w Warszawie - Jak przeżyć w Warszawie - Dorota Wysocka - Sznepf; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Płacę i wymagam - Płacę i wymagam - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Magazyn konsumencki 19:45 Studio reportażu - Flaga na Maszt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe - (02.05.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:03 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Tak się bawi Warszawa - Budzimy; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 16/16 - Lotnisko; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:43 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 11 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:06 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 12 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kurier; STEREO 01:22 Pogoda; STEREO 01:25 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 11 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 12 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:30 Mój własny wróg - thriller SF reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Louis Gossett Jr., Brion James, Carolyn McCormick USA 1985 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 Jak kochają czarownice - komedia fantasy reż. René Manzor, wyk. Vanessa Paradis, Gil Bellows, Jeanne Moreau, Jean Reno Francja 1997 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 01:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:45 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 07:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:15 Zatrzymani w czasie - film przygodowy reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Jesse Bradford, French Stewart, Paula Garces, Michael Biehn USA 2002 12:15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 803 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 57/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 804 Polska 2003 21:30 Oddział Delta 2 - film sensacyjny reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Billy Drago, John P. Ryan, Begonia Plaza USA 1990 23:50 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/14 Polska 2006 00:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:10 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:10 Telesklep 02:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (296) - serial anim. 09.00 Klinika samotnych serc (13) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (172) 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (40) - serial 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Sztukateria - magazyn 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (13) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (41) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Klinika samotnych serc (14) 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (173) - telenowela 20.00 Łabędziem być - reality show 21.00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.30 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn 23.00 Nieaułe dranie - magazyn 23.30 Włatcy móch - serial anim. 00.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.40 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.25 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domowe przedszkole - Wiosenne nowalijki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Polacy w Londynie - Trzy polskie róże; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Zaproszenie - Duchy starych murów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Radio Solidarność; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Kochaj mnie - odc. 172; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Plebania - odc. 675; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:52 Uroczyste Posiedzenie Izb Parlamentu Polski i Litwy; STEREO 13:00 Klan - odc. 1210; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Dzień Polonii i Polaków za Granicą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Z Polską w sercu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 W stronę świata - odc. 9 Henryk Gołąb; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Dzień Polonii i Polaków za Granicą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Artysta z przyszłości; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Domowe przedszkole - Wiosenne nowalijki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Dzień Polonii i Polaków za Granicą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Dzień Polonii i Polaków za Granicą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kochaj mnie - odc. 172; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Dzień Polonii i Polaków za Granicą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Dzień Polonii i Polaków za Granicą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 675; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 4 - Zemsta Skarbnika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1210; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Wieści Polonijne 21:00 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 74; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 11; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:46 Sport Telegram 23:49 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Przeżyj to sam - Przeżyj to sam - piosenki z lat 80 2; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Plebania - odc. 675; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 4 - Zemsta Skarbnika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1210; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 02:55 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 74; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Dzień Polonii i Polaków za Granicą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Dzień Polonii i Polaków za Granicą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Z Polską w sercu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Dzień Polonii i Polaków za Granicą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik 09:05 Przystań; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Rafał Królikowski, Jan Machulski, Edyta Olszówka, Artur Żmijewski, Tomasz Popławski, Marek Perepeczko, Karol Strasburger, Teresa Lipowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Oni wybrali Chiny (They chose China); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Rock - Opole '90 - 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Legendy jazzu - Thelonious Monk (Thelonious Monk: Playful Keys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Legendy jazzu - Dizzy Gillespie (Dizzy Gillespie: Bop and a Bent Trumpet); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Muzyka XX wieku - Gustav Mahler - V Symfonia; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Bykowi chwała; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Andrzej Papuziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przewodnik 15:05 Pupendo (Pupendo); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Bolek Polivka, Eva Holubova, Jaroslav Dusek, Vilma Cibulkova, Jiri Pecha, Lukas Baborsky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Muzyka źródeł - Rytmy serca - Muzyka w Chinach (Beats of the heart - Cotton Mill Shanghai Blues); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Strefa sztuki - Przestrzenie Fangora; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Bretonka na progu domu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Punkt widzenia - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Jarocin po latach - Defekt Muzgó; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Przewodnik 22:35 Czytelnia odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Dokumenty Wernera Herzoga - Moje filmy to ja. Portret Wernera Herzoga (Was ich bin, sind meine Filme); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1979); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - El Banda; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przewodnik 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Pillow Book (Pillow Book); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Holandia, Luksemburg (1996); reż.:Peter Greenaway; wyk.:Vivian Wu, Ewan McGregor, Yoshi Oida, Ken Ogata, Hideko Yoshida; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kat; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Z archiwum TVP - Wunderteam; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Copa Libertadores - River Plate - Colo Colo 12:45 Magazyn Copa Libertadores; magazyn 13:15 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Jesse Owens; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - AC Milan 15:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 18; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Magazyn piłkarski - 4 - 4 - 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Warszawa 2007 (pary sportowe) 18:05 Siatkówka Kobiet - 5 mecz 1/4 play - off 20:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Ślady na śniegu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Ze sportowego archiwum - Historia Górnika Zabrze; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Magazyn Copa Libertadores; magazyn 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:25 Copa Libertadores - 1/8 finału (1) 01:15 Zakończenie programu Hyper 21:00 Chobits (12) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Fresh Air 22:30 Review territory 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Chobits (11) 23:45 Java Games 0:00 Hyper Classic 0:30 Klipy Rai 1 06:05 Anima Good News 06:10 TELEFILM La nuova famiglia Addams 06:30 Tg1 06:45 Unomattina 07:00 Tg1 07:30 Tg1 L.i.s. 08:00 Tg1 09:00 Tg1 09:30 Tg1 Flash 09:35 Linea Verde Meteo Verde 10:35 Tg Parlamento 10:40 Dieci minuti di... programmi dell'accesso 10:50 Appuntamento al cinema 11:00 Occhio alla spesa 11:25 Che tempo fa 11:30 Tg1 12:00 La prova del cuoco 13:30 TELEGIORNALE 14:00 Tg1 Economia 14:10 Festa Italiana Storie 14:45 Incantesimo 9 1^ Visione 15:50 Festa italiana 16:15 La vita in diretta 16:50 Tg Parlamento 17:00 Tg1 17:10 Che tempo fa 18:50 L'eredità 20:00 TELEGIORNALE 20:30 Champions League Milan - Manchester United 22:45 Un Mercoledi da Campioni 23:20 Tg1 23:25 Porta a porta 01:00 Tg1 Notte 01:25 Tg1 Cinema 01:35 Appuntamento al cinema 01:40 Sottovoce 02:10 RaiEdu Magazzini Einstein 02:40 RAINOTTE 04:30 FILM TV Special Unit 2 05:10 Ultime dalla notte 05:15 Che tempo fa 05:20 Homo Ridens Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2007 roku